Scootaloo's guardian angle
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: This is the My fanfic Sonic and the magic of freindship told from Scootaloo's point of view, and how it was that Sonic was able to hear her, and rescue her from her abuse. I changed it to this instead of it being a one shot because everybody wants this one to continue. Between the chapters. Please rewiew.
1. The rescue

We all know Scootaloo as an upbeat little pegasus pony, but do we know her true story? Remember, I own the story and nothing else.

Scootaloo was dreading going home. She was filled with fear. Scootaloo letf ponyville and encountered a dirt path, with a split in it. One went left and one went right, she choose the one on the left. She was shaking in fear. She just wished she could run away, but she is not able to take care of herself, so she just continued walking.

When she got home she saw her dad asleep on an armchair, in front of a television. She closed the door very cautiousley to make sure not to wak him up, but when she closed the door, he instantly awoke. He was a brown pegasus with a blue mane and tail named Skip. He had a cutie mark of a boxing glove.

Skip: Hey guys! The hoar's here.

Scootaloo: I'm not a hoar!

Skip's friends came out of the kitchen.

One was a purple pony with a red mane and tail and a cutie mark of a knife named Stab, and the other was a black pony with a white mane and tail with a cutie mark of a brain with an x over it named Dim.

Skip: What did you say to me?

Scootaloo: I'm sorry, please don't hurt me.

Skip: You should have thought of that before you mouthed me off.

Skip, Stab, and Dim started beating Scootaloo. For her it was like this every day. Ever since her mom died.

She thought that this time her dad was going to kill her. She thought this was the end.

Just then a Blue hedgehog named Sonic attacked them and saved Scootaloo. At that moment, she knew that he was her guardian angle.


	2. A good dad

Scootaloo was running from Skip who has trying to kill her. She tried to get away but she was not fast enough. She tried flapping her little wings but it was no use. She just kept on running, but she came across a cliff, and she knew that there was no escape. She started crying and pleading for him to not hurt her, but he would not listen. He punched her in the face, and bucked her in the gut, she cried even harder, not of fear but of pain. She screamed for Sonic to help her, but he would not come. Skip continued to beat her until she could not cry anymore and she was very close to death. He then picked her up and held her over the edge of the cliff.

Skip: Any last words?

Scootaloo: P-p-please d-don't do this t-to m-me.

He refused to listen. And he dropped her. But before she hit the ground she woke up to find that she was in bed. She silently cried to herself then got up, walked into the living room, and approached the couch. When she got to the couch she could see her adoptive father, Sonic was sleeping on it.

Scootaloo: Daddy?

Sonic woke up and saw Scootaloo was crying.

Sonic: What's wrong?

Scootaloo: I had a bad dream can I sleep with you tonight?

Sonic: Sure.

Sonic lifted up the blanket he was using and Scootaloo climbed onto the couch and snuggled up next to Sonic.

Sonic: Goodnight Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Goodnight daddy.

Scootaloo was so happy to have a good father, instead of one who constantly beat her. For once her life was good. Sonic gave her a light kiss on her forehead and they both went to sleep.

I hope you liked that. Anyway, please review.


	3. Sweet dreams

Hey I'm back with another chapter of Scootaloo's guardian angel. Hope you enjoy.

Scootaloo was learning how to fly. She was so happy, she was flying around and around as Sonic was carefully watching her, making sure he would be able to catch her if she fell. Scootaloo was doing some really cool tricks, but Sonic did not find it all that amusing.

Sonic: Scootaloo! Slow down!

Scootaloo shot a brief smile, because she knew that he cared about her. So she slowed down, but then sped right back up. Skip then appeared, and started to try to catch up to Scootaloo.

Skip: You're dead!

She tried to get away, but it was no use. He was too fast.

Sonic: Close your wings and aim for me! I promise that I'll catch you!

Scootaloo closed her wings and dive bombed toward Sonic. Sonic was about to catch her, but just vaporized into thin air. Scootaloo hit the ground hard. Tears of pain stained her face. Skip landed right in front of Scootaloo, and kicked her in the face.

Scootaloo: Please stop.

Skip: Shut up!

He stomped his hoof on the ground, and the ground began to crack. Skip kept stomping his hoof and the ground kept splitting, it kept going until the ground opened up to reveal Tartarous. Skip walked up to Scootaloo and ripped her wings off, the pain was unbearable. She was crying so much that she could not cry anymore. Skip threw Scootaloo into Tartarous. She then woke up and cried her little eyes out. Sonic rushed into her room after hearing the crying. Her head was buried in her hooves. Sonic went up to Scootaloo and hugged her.

Sonic: Are you okay?

Scootaloo: I had a dream were my father threw me into Tartarous.

Sonic began stroking her mane to make her feel better.

Sonic: Shh… I promise I will never let your father get you.

Scootaloo hugged Sonic back and the crying died down.

Scootaloo: I love you daddy.

Sonic: I love you to sweetie.

Sonic lightly kissed her on her forehead and then started leaving her room.

Sonic: Sweet dreams.

Scootaloo: Okay daddy.


	4. Owch

I'm back with another chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Scootaloo was flying around in the back yard, she was having alot of fun. She had just learned to keep herself up in the air. She was moving around as best as she could. She was laughing and having a good time. She went as high as she could. The wind was blowing through her mane and tail, she was so happy that she could finally fly. Her little wings were buzzing as fast as they could. She then crashed into a tree, fell to the ground and started crying. Sonic then rushed out to help her.

Sonic: Are you okay sweetie?

Scootaloo: I think I scraped my hoof.

Sonic looked at Scootaloo's hoof, and saw that it was slightly scraped.

Sonic: Let's get that cleaned up.

Sonic took Scootaloo into the bathroom, ran some water and put her hoof under it, he then took a cloth, put some soap on it, and wiped off her hoof, he then put her hoof under the water again, and rinced off the soap.

Sonic: Okay Scootaloo, this part is going to sting a little bit.

Scootaloo: Okay daddy.

Sonic took out a bottle of peroxide and poured it on her hoof, she cringed and then it bubbled, she was trying to work thought the pain, and then it stopped stingin. Sonic then took out some anibacterial cream rubbed it on her hoof, and put a bandaid on her hoof.

Sonic: You were very brave.

Scootaloo: Thank you daddy.

For the rest of the day they sat together and watched television together until it was time for Scootaloo to go to bed. When she did go to bed, Sonic tucked her in.

Sonic: Good night sweetie.

Scootaloo: Good night daddy.

Sonic lightley kissed Scootaloo on her fore head.

Scootaloo: I love you daddy.

Sonic: I love you to sweetie.

Sonic left Scootaloo's room and turned off the light. Scootaloo went to sleep and had the best dreams she ever had.


	5. Another nightmare

Hey there. I'm here with another chapter. so here it goes.

Scootaloo was playing a game of tag with Sonic in the back yard. They were zooming around having a good time. Scootaloo was so happy that she had a dad who loved her instead of constantley beating her. Sonic was currentley it, Scootaloo was running from him. Scootaloo looked behind her and saw the most terrifying thing in her life. Sonic had just morphed into Skip. She flew away as fast as she could, to find somepony to help her. She then came across Rainbow dash. Scootaloo then flew up to her.

Scootaloo: Rainbow dash! Please help me!

Rainbow dash: No way.

Rainbow dash then hit Scootaloo, very hard. She crashed into the ground and began to cry. Nopony wanted to help her. She was left vunerable and helpless. Skip approched her as Scootaloo cried in tried to be brave, but she could not. Skip was getting closer and closer, the smell of beer lingered in the air as he got closer. Scootaloo was to scared to do anything. Skip pounced on top of Scootaloo, and it nearley snapped her spine. Skip then picked Scootaloo up by the neck and hoofed her in her gut. He then threw Scootaloo to the ground. Scootaloo knew that she was doomed. She wanted it to just end, but it would not.

Skip then put his hooves on her head.

Skip: Any last words?

Scootaloo could not say anything, she could only cry from the horrible pain she felt. Skip snaped her neck. Scootaloo then woke up screaming. Sonic rushed into her room to see if she was okay. Sonic approched her and she stopped screaming, and started to cry. Sonic then held her in a tight embrace, and it made her know that everyting was okay. She stopped crying and Sonic put her back down, kissed her lightley on her forehead, and wispered something in her ear.

Sonic: He can't hurt you any more.

Scootaloo felt so safe with sonic as her dad. Sonic stroked the top of her mane until he went back to sleep. When she fell asleep, Sonic wispered something else in her ear.

Sonic: I love you.

He lightley kissed her fore head and left the room. And for the rest of the night Scootaloo had dreams of her and Sonic going on adventures.

Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed.


	6. The nightmares end

Scootaloo was running through the Everfree forest, trying to get away from skip. Tears were running down her face because of the fear she was experiencing. She then ran into Princess Luna.

Scootaloo: Please Princess Luna, help me!

Princess Luna: I cannot help you with this. Only you can help yourself.

Scootaloo: But princess, I-

Princess Luna: Hush child. Only you can face your fears. Find him. If you find any danger, your guardian angel will protect you. Now, I want you to wake up.

Scootaloo woke up.

Scootaloo: I can't believe that to make this stop I have to find my father.

Scootaloo snuck out of the house quietly enough to not wake up Sonic. She remembered the way to her old house. She started at her school to make it easier. She started walking; she eventually came across two dirt paths. She chose the one on the left. She kept on walking until she came across her old house. She knocked on the door. Nobody answered, so Scootaloo walked in.

Scootaloo: Hello?

The house was dark. The lights were turned off, but Scootaloo could just barely see.

Scootaloo: Anybody home?

Scootaloo heard something that terrified her.

Skip: Well, I see you came crawling back to me.

Scootaloo turned around. She saw Skip.

Scootaloo: P-p-please don't hurt me.

Skip: Shut up hoar!

Skip whacked Scootaloo upside her head. Tears began to flood her eyes.

Skip: This time, you're dead.

Skip pinned Scootaloo up against the wall and began to repeatedly hoof her in the gut as hard as he could. Scootaloo began to cry.

Skip: YOU WUSS!

Skip threw Scootaloo on the ground and began to stomp on her wings.

Scootaloo: Pease stop!

Skip: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP YOU HOAR!

Scootaloo: (Where's my guardian angel? I need him)

Scootaloo suddenly lost all of her hope. Her guardian angel was not there.

Skip: Not much longer until I finish you off!

Skip then began to repeatedly slam Scootaloo's head against the wall. Scootaloo wished this was a nightmare, but she knew it wasn't. She just wanted it to end.

Skip: Time to die. Do you have any last words?

Scootaloo struggled to speak.

Scootaloo: F-f-f***… y-you.

Skip lifted his hoof. Scootaloo tightly closed her eyes and waited for it to end. But it didn't. Scootaloo opened her eyes and saw Sonic right in front of her. Sonic had a hold of skip's hoof.

Sonic: How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!

Scootaloo: D-daddy?

Sonic: HOW DARE YOU HURT SCOOTALOO LIKE THAT!

Skip recognized Sonic.

Skip: You? B-but.

Sonic: Scootaloo, get out of here as fast as you can.

Scootaloo used all of the strength that she had left to hobble out of the house.

Once Scootaloo got out of the house she heard a scream of both terror and pain from Skip. Sonic then walked out of the house with blood of his hands. Sonic walked up to Scootaloo and knelt down.

Sonic: He's never going to bother you ever again.

Scootaloo passed out.

Later:

Scootaloo slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was in the hospital.

Sonic: Scootaloo.

Scootaloo looked to her side and saw Sonic.

Scootaloo: Daddy!

Sonic hugged Scootaloo.

Sonic: I'm so glad you're okay.

Sonic began to tear up.

Scootaloo: And I'm grateful for you saving me daddy.

Sonic broke the hug.

Sonic: You need to rest sweetie.

Scootaloo: Okay daddy.

Scootaloo drifted off to sleep, and finally, she didn't have a nightmare. This time it was a good dream, a dream about her and Sonic, a filly and her dad.

The end.


End file.
